


Nobody like him

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't get over his ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody like him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt nepenthe

Arthur had only agreed to come along to the party because Gwaine had almost threatened him with physical violence if he didn’t. Then again, it made no difference where he was in a bad mood, so he tagged along. 

It was months since his last boyfriend dumped him in a very nasty scene and he was still not over that. It just hurt to see everyone happy while he was alone; it wasn’t easy to find someone new. Oh, who was he kidding, he would never find someone new. First of all, there was nobody like his ex, he had been special, funny, gorgeous, sexy, intelligent. And then…what if he found someone new and it all ended badly again? What if he wasn’t made for relationships and meant to be alone for the rest of his life?

Arthur found a seat on a window sill, turning his beer bottle in his hands, trying not to be in the way, hoping everybody would just leave him alone. But someone still stepped up to him and that made Arthur lift his eyes.

“Hi, I’m Merlin. Is that seat next to you taken?”

There's a little sequel now: [Dumped, again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1772818)


End file.
